


Satan's Surprise

by sloanesvu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Age Difference, Crying, Dry Humping, M/M, Messy, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Shotacon, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloanesvu/pseuds/sloanesvu
Summary: “What’s your name?” he asked softly, his demeanor losing its hard edge now that he was home,  cradling this boy's delicate frame into himself as he made his way through his rather large house to the bathroom. He felt duty-bound to care for the child before himself.“S-Satan…” the voice was so small, a tiny vibration against Lucifer’s chest. His heart beat faster at the sound, everything about this boy enrapturing him.
Relationships: Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Discovered

“Yes, sounds good, I trust your judgment.” The words fell from Lucifer’s lips automatically; he wasn’t really listening to what his assistant had to say. Whatever it was really couldn’t be that important and the raven was confident the man could handle it, that’s what he hired him for after all.

His assistant pursed his lips, clearly annoyed, but it was a quiet resignation. He was used to his boss at this point, always detached and listless these days. With a subtle look of disapproval he swept out of the room, unsure why he bothered asking anymore.

Lucifer’s ruby eyes slid over to the analog clock on the wall, impatient to be done with yet another boring day. He grunted, displeased with what he saw, before deciding to take the rest of the day off. It’s not like he had any other meetings lined up for the day and being the boss meant he could do as he pleased.

In a few swift motions he had his briefcase gathered and coat around his shoulders. After sliding on his gloves and locking up he made his way off his private floor and down to the parking garage. There wasn’t much the man took solace in anymore but one thing he could still count on to bring a smile to his face was his car. He let himself smile, imagining the top down and wind in his hair as he sauntered towards his convertible parked in the most secluded corner of the garage. 

Humming lightly to himself he inserted his key into the driver side door, annoyance from the day fading. Shocked rippled thru him as he locked eyes with a small boy, no more than 10, already seated on the passenger side.

Lucifer’s face blanched, completely taken off guard, his hand automatically completing the gesture and swinging the driver side door open. He just stared at the boy for a moment, who was frozen in shock, taking in the scene.

He was a mess, frail and thin, and looked as if he was wild. His clothes were tattered, shirt missing a sleeve and shorts barely there. Filthy feet with no shoes dangled carelessly above his expensive upholstery while his wide jade eyes shimmered with tears, clearly terrified of whatever expression Lucifer had on his face. He grimaced, noting the grease stain from the child's filthy and matted blonde hair on his seat along with a mass of wires under the glove box. He’d clearly been trying to steal something, anything of value, but the poor child was too stupid to know what to grab after he’d hopped in the only car in the garage with it’s top down.

He looked to the child again, the anger seeping out of him as the boy’s big eyes overflowed with tears, the emotion being replaced with something new, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Interest. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was thinking as he got into his car, starting it and putting the top back up. He leaned over wordlessly buckling the tiny boy in, sure of only one thing: things were about to get a lot more fun.


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath and bed time for the boys.

The drive home was a long one, Lucifer having made a detour to the clothing store and local supermarket before finally sliding his car into park just inside his own garage. The boy had rode along silently for the most part, clearly nervous and taken off guard by Lucifer's immediate acceptance of him. He only mentioned briefly being cold at one point, to which Lucifer had responded by turning the AC up higher. The torn shorts the boy was wearing barely covered his upper thighs and he had very much enjoyed the sight of goosebumps running up and down those slender legs. After that the boy didn’t say anything else, opting to grimace and try to crumple himself up smaller in the seat.

The car door slamming ripped the boy out of his reverie. “Come on.” Lucifer beckoned, opening the door for him and holding out a hand to help him out. He hesitated, still unsure of himself and the situation, eliciting a sigh from Lucifer. He slid his shopping bags onto one arm and scooped the boy up with his freed hands, whisking them both away from the garage. 

The boy had yelped, startled at the sudden contact, squirming in the man’s grasp. His small face was beet red and expression furious but he made no real complaints.

_ What a brat _ , Lucifer thought wryly at his sudden situation. There was something so terribly endearing about this boy, Lucifer couldn’t put his finger on what it was exactly but it was enough to distract him from the monotony of his day and the mess the child had made of his car.

“What’s your name?” he asked softly, his demeanor losing its hard edge now that he was home, cradling this boy's delicate frame into himself as he made his way through his rather large house to the bathroom. He felt duty-bound to care for the child before himself. 

“S-Satan…” the voice was so small, a tiny vibration against Lucifer’s chest. His heart beat faster at the sound, everything about this boy enrapturing him. He sat Satan down on the bathroom counter gently, grinning a bit at the boy’s still flustered expression. 

“Well that’s funny, my name is similar. I’m Lucifer.” the boy sat silently as his words hung in the air, not wanting to answer. Undeterred, Lucifer dutifully stripped him of his clothes as warm bath water filled the tub behind them. 

Fully naked, chin stuck out in a firm pout, and face still flush, Satan made quite the beautiful sight. Head to toe he was a porcelain doll, large eyes and mop hair making him seem all the more delicate, even still filthy. Lucifer caught his own reflection in the mirror as he was admiring, the sight of his own blushing cheeks moving him forward in the process. 

He made short work of bathing the boy, making sure to scour every inch of his little body. He couldn’t help but think he was cute the way he squirmed and grunted against Lucifer’s less than gentle touch as he worked the washcloth all around the boy, leaving him the prettiest shade of pink. 

Satan still wasn’t saying anything other than the occasional yelp or grunt as Lucifer grabbed and yanked on his limbs to dress him. He painted an even prettier picture than Lucifer had ever imagined dolled up in, what he thought, was the most darling set of silk pajamas that he could find. Satan’s hands barely poked out of the long sleeves of the button down shirt and his legs were almost completely bare, shorts only coming down mid thigh. 

Lucifer allowed himself a satisfied sigh before ruffling Satan’s hair and gathering him into his arms once more. He had no guest room, no extra beds, and the thought of making him sleep on a cold leather couch didn’t sit right with him either. So in his bed would have to do, it was more than large enough after all. Eager to get into bed himself for once, he tossed Satan gently down onto the bed and wasted no time stripping down to his boxers and tucking himself in beside him. Usually Lucifer had trouble falling asleep, but there was something about the boy’s small, warm frame next to him that lulled him into sleep in no time. 

\---

He couldn’t have been asleep for more than an hour or two when Lucifer was roused by a pleasant sensation. It took him a moment to realize the sleeping boy had his face nuzzled into his hips and arms firmly locked around his waist. His small legs were wrapped around one of Lucifer’s, hips grinding into his thigh as he murmured in his sleep. Lucifer went rigid, not used to any kind of contact, his nerves on fire and oversensitive as he took in his situation. 

He closed his eyes and tried to relax, taking focused breaths, but nothing could distract him from the feeling of Satan’s erection pressing into him as the boy shifted in his sleep. Lucifer peeked at him just as he grumbled again, drawing a mirthful smirk out of him. He felt his own dick twitch as Satan’s arms relaxed, sliding down his hips, one small hand landing on the man’s ass. Almost automatically he slid a hand down to his cock, it slid out of the slit of his boxers easily, the tip of it already wet with precum. If anyone could have seen him he would have been embarrassed with how close he already was, he hadn’t felt like this since his last heat. 

“Heh,” the raven panted, noting the proximity of the boys face to his erection as he began stroking it. Asleep he looked so cute, no trace of the previous day's anger on his features, his messy blond hair accentuating already dainty features. With his spare hand he gently combed thru it, still attempting to be careful not to wake him. 

A deep sigh left him as he leaned back and closed his eyes, arching his back as he edged himself closer and closer to orgasm. He couldn’t remember the last time he had actually bothered to give himself any attention and was losing himself to sensation, grunting audibly as his strokes became more frenzied, his other hand tightening its grip on a fistful of Satan’s hair. He no longer cared about waking him and in fact found himself smiling when his doll-like jade eyes fluttered open and he cried out in pain from the man’s grip.

Ruby eyes watched the boy intently, but other than blushing a beautiful crimson he didn’t react as strongly as expected. He remained wrapped around Lucifer’s leg, stilling somewhat but still gently pressing his small erection into him, quickly nuzzling his face back into Lucifer’s hip to hide from his probing stare. 

_ Well that won’t do _ , Lucifer thought, pulling the boys head up by his hair. He wanted to see his pretty red face and the sight was made even better now by the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He pulled harder, thinking it laughably cute when he clung to Lucifer’s body tighter in response. 

“S-stop!” Satan stammered, getting angry now. 

Lucifer froze for a brief moment before a shrill bark of laughter erupted from him. This boy was proving to be very entertaining, he mused, dropping Satan’s head suddenly and taking pleasure in the way it softly bounced off of his hips. He instinctively hid his face again but Lucifer grabbed his chin and forced his face upwards, admiring the boy’s defiance as he refused to meet his gaze. 

“You really can’t help yourself can you?” Lucifer murmured, amused that even as he glared up at him the boy never stopped his hips from moving, his body hungry and needy beyond any of his contempt. He dropped the boy’s face, leaning back again and easing into a rhythm of stroking, letting himself relax as he enjoyed Satan’s body against his own. 

The boy's hands were small fists pressing into Lucifer’s hips as he ground away, dropping any pretense of hiding his movements, his silk pajamas soaked in precum already. His movements were so obvious and grunts so loud, Lucifer wasn’t expecting Satan's hands to slide down from his hips to his cock, grabbing him with surprising confidence.

He froze for a moment, watching Satan curiously. Still clinging to Lucifer’s leg with his own he used both hands to stroke him purposefully, convincing Lucifer that he had done this before. He couldn’t stop the moan from escaping his lips as he watched Satan pleasure him, his expression a combination of fury and lust as he stared at his own small hands, focused on his task. 

_ What a pleasant surprise,  _ he thought, a wicked grin twisting onto his face. “It’s dry.” 

His flat words startled the boy, who’s eyes flitted up to meet his briefly, surprise and understanding flashing across his dismayed features before settling into concern. He looked to the man’s stiff cock, intimidated. 

Impatient and pent up, Lucifer grabbed him by the hair again, hard enough to peel him off his body and guide his face towards his erection, smacking him in the face with it. “Now.” he commanded, relishing the boy’s flinch as his mouth fell open in submission. He moved forward hesitantly, placing his lips around the head of his cock slowly. The heat of his mouth immediately drove Lucifer wild, his hips lunging forward, driving his cock down the boy's throat until he was gagging and Lucifer had to hold his head in place as he bucked against the intrusion. 

Furious green eyes bore into his, tears streaking down the sides of his face as he choked on only half of the erection. His fists were clenching Lucifer’s boxers, but he wasn’t pushing away, his experience showing.  _ What a perfect plaything.  _

“You know what to do.” his words were laced with venom, urging Satan on. Abandoning any effort to take any more in he moved his hands up to stroke his cock, doing his best to work what he could in his small mouth. It was an admirable effort, Lucifer admitted, but not good enough. 

“You need to learn so pay attention.” he looked down his nose at the boy who was staring back up expectantly. “Breath thru your nose ~” was all he offered before thrusting further down his throat, shocking the boy for a moment. His small fists pounded against Lucifer’s torso for a few seconds before he seemingly remembered his advice and took in a few ragged breaths thru his nose. Lucifer stayed still a moment, admiring the drooling crying mess he’d already made the child, noticing that he’d already cum all over his shorts during the ordeal. 

“You came first, huh?” a hard slap landed on Satan’s cheek, the sensation reaching Lucifer’s cock. He heard a garbled cry in response, the boy unable to form any coherent noise in his position. “Control yourself next time.” the command landed, Satan’s eyes no longer containing any trace of anger, instead full of submission and fear. 

Satisfied with the response he released Satan’s head, who stayed put, eyes locked with his. “Good boy.” he smiled down at him, grabbing a fistful of his pretty blonde hair to hold him still as he thrust in and out of his mouth, already on the verge of cumming. He didn’t warn Satan before he came, savoring the surprise on his face as he spilled down his throat. He pulled out abruptly to splatter the last of it across the boy’s face, a trail of cum and spit briefly connecting the two. 

Lucifer sighed, content for the first time in ages. He sat back to admire Satan’s state: Face flush and a mess, drool and cum smeared down his throat and chest and in his hair. A beautiful sight to behold, so full of potential and fun. After indulging in a few moments of admiration he got up, beckoning Satan to come along with him. First thing was first, they were going to need another bath. 


End file.
